Fangs of Steel
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Adrian has been accepted to work as a new technician for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Adrian, Grace, and their animatronic servant, Tiboku the tiger are able to spend their days in the restaurant. When tragedies start happening this makes Adrian question the kind of business practices that Fazbear Entertainment use. Especially when it starts to harm his family.


Chapter One:

"Tiboku! Tiboku!" shouted a male voice. A black-haired man came running down the hallways. He pushed open a door at the end of the hallway. A white tiger animatronic sat in one corner of the room. There was a black cable attached to the back of its neck. "Tiboku?" called the man again. Blue lights on the tiger flickered to life. It reached around behind its neck unplugging itself. The tiger got to its feet. "yes, Master Adrian?" Adrian smiled. "I was beginning to think you had finally come apart on me. Listen, I'll be heading over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for an interview. Can you make sure Grace makes it to the bus stop?" Tiboku nodded. "of course. I'll even make sure she's ready to go. We'll get down there in plenty of time." Adrian touched the tiger on the shoulder. "I'm glad I could count on you. I'm sorry everything is short notice." The tiger crossed its arms. "running late again sir?" Adrian sighed. "I woke up late. Now I only have fifteen minutes to make it down to the interview." The tiger moved one of its ears in amusement. "best get moving then." Adrian ran out of the house. He was struggling to get his clothes on. He tossed his bag down in the passenger seat. It knocked over his sister's Foxy plush. Adrian slammed the door. He started his jeep up and pulled away from the driveway abruptly. He lived just a few minutes away from where he needed to work. He hoped that Tiboku would take care of his sister in his absence. Adrian had applied to be a technician at Freddy Fazbear's. He loved working on animatronics. He was rather grateful that the manager agreed to interviewing him.

Hurricane was one of those small towns with a history. Not a whole lot of people lived there. Adrian put this off as just a small town, small world kind of thing. The pizzeria sat near a shopping mall. The bright colored walls greeted Adrian as he pulled into the parking lot. A sign with no other than Freddy himself hung above the main entrance. Adrian grabbed his bag. He had an even smaller animatronic that he had worked on to show the company. He let out a nervous sigh. He stepped out of his car locking it. He made his way over to the building. Adrian felt a creepy vibe wash over him. He shook his head dismissing it as his nerves He pushed open the double doors. The inside of the building was filled with the sounds of the arcade. Kids ran back and forth through the tables in the main dining hall. Adrian smiled seeing the beloved animatronics performing on stage. Bonnie played a tune on his guitar while Chica was on the drums. Adrian could hear the wonderful hum of Freddy's voice. There was a crowd of children gathered in front of the stage. Their eyes open in awe. Adrian walked past the stage area. There was a longer hallway off to the side that lead to the central office. A small girl sat outside of the office. "excuse me." The girl looked up at him. "is Mr. Henry around?" She nodded. She pointed at the door. "he's in there." Adrian nodded. "thank you." He turned the door knob nervously almost afraid of going in there. He gulped pushing the door open. A brown-haired man looked up from his paperwork. "can I help you?" he asked. There was a warm tone in his voice. Adrian gulped adjusting his collar. "h-h-hello. I'm Adrian. I'm here for the interview." Henry smiled kindly. "take a seat. There's no need to be nervous." Adrian laughed softly. He sat down in front of Henry's desk. "I'm sorry. I just have never done an interview before." Henry chuckled. "it's understandable. So Adrian, what made you decide to work for my company?" Adrian cracked a grin. "My sister and I love the characters here. I've always wanted to work on animatronics. I even have one here that I can show you if you want to see it." Henry leaned forward on the desk. "I don't see why not. Go ahead." Adrian opened his bag. He pulled out a small ferret animatronic. He pressed the switch on the back of its head. The ferret whirred to life. It climbed all over Adrian doing circles around him. "this is Itzy. I recently created her to be kind of my handyman. She can reach places on the animatronics that I can't." Henry nodded. "impressive. Well I hope you know that maintaining our mascots is a rather important task." Adrian turned Itzy off. Itzy folded back up into a ball on his lap. "I know sir. I aim to do well." Henry smiled again. "in that case, your hired. I'll be talking to my business partner, Mr. Afton about your start date." Adrian beamed brighter. "thank you, sir. This means a lot to me. Oh, and I have a question: is it okay that I bring my sister up here? That way I can keep an eye on her as I work?" "of course. It's not a problem. I'm sure you've met my daughter, Charlotte." "yeah she seems like a good kid. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who brings the person they love to a place like this." Adrian got up. He laid Itzy back down in his bag. "thanks again sir. I'll be sure to wait for that phone call."

Adrian drove home in high spirits. Finally, a job doing what he loved. Tiboku was in the living room watching TV by the time his master got home. "Tiboku, I'm home!" shouted Adrian. The tiger looked up. He could tell that Adrian was rather pleased. "I take it the interview went well?" Adrian nodded. He flopped down on the couch only to get up suddenly. His sister's Freddy plush was underneath him. "Sorry Adrian. I meant to clean that up." Adrian chuckled. He politely moved the plush out of the way. He set the plush down on the table. "anyway, I got the job. He's going to talk to his business partner about my start date." Adrian could hardly contain his excitement. He let Itzy loose. The small ferret started darting around the room. Adrian sighed. "did you manage to get Grace down to the bus stop this morning without any issues?" Tiboku nodded. He turned his attention back to the TV screen. Adrian changed the channel. He flicked the channel over to a soccer game that was happening currently. "I predict Florida State is going to win." Chimed Tiboku. He had a mini computer on him that was hooked up to the latest sports news. He could already predict who was going to win. Adrian groaned. "thanks for the spoilers." Tiboku let out a metallic laugh. He wiggled his ears in amusement. "Don't you have tasks that you should be doing?" pressed Adrian. Tiboku checked the time. "Not for another thirty minutes." Adrian leaned back on the couch. "oh! I nearly forgot! Can you straighten up the workshop for me today? I'm waiting on some new parts to come in. I have a feeling they're supposed to be in tonight." Tiboku nodded. He stood up from the couch. "as you wish, Master Adrian."

Grace's bus dropped her off at the bus stop. Tiboku stood there sporting his brown tracer and fedora. He wanted to look normal as to not frighten the other kids. Grace smiled seeing him. She tossed her arms around the tiger's metal frame. "hello Tiboku!" she greeted. Tiboku bent down to hug her. "hello Grace. How as the day of learning?" She grimaced. "boring. Nothing really happened." She took the tiger's hand. Tiboku scanned the area for threats. He had been programmed with a protection software to keep Grace safe. He couldn't pick up any threats in the area. "it's safe to head home." He murmured. He kept a firm hold on Grace's hand. Grace skipped along happily beside him. She walked into the house ahead of him. "big brother!" she shouted. Adrian got up from his workbench. He wiped his hands clean. "coming!" he shouted back. He walked down the hall catching his sister in his arms. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "school was boring today for her apparently." Chimed Tiboku. Adrian sighed. "that's the public education system for you. Do you have any homework?" he asked. Grace gave a small shake of her head. "she's lying." Grace stuck her tongue out at Tiboku. "snitch!" the tiger laughed at her. "come on. I'll help you while Master Adrian works on his project in peace." Grace sat down at the dining room table. She went through her bag pulling out her homework. It was some basic math problems that she had to do." Tiboku pulled up the answers online. "I'll even show you the work they did." Grace smiled. Adrian walked out of his workshop about a few hours later. Tiboku and Grace were in the living room watching an episode of Fredbear and Friends. Grace had Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy sitting in her lap. It dawned on Adrian that he should probably go out to his car and get Foxy.

Adrian went out to his car. The last few rays of dusk were showing over the tops of the houses. He opened the passenger side door. Foxy was still laying on the floorboards. He picked him up gently. He clutched Foxy tight in his arms as he closed the door. He headed back into the house. Grace leaned against Tiboku happily. She heard her brother walking into the living room. "you left Foxy in the car last night." He said as he handed the plush to her. She smiled taking him from her brother. "now the gang is all here." She held them all in her arms happily. Tiboku checked the time. "as much as I enjoy sitting her, I have to get dinner ready." He got up from the couch. "your brother is here to keep you company in the mean-time." Adrian took Tiboku's place on the couch. He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "I have some good news." She looked up at him. "they hired me." She beamed hugging her brother tightly. Adrian pulled her into his lap. "that means you and Tiboku will be able to come hang with me at work." She laid her head on his chest. "yay!" she chided. The phone on the wall next to the kitchen began ringing off the hook. Tiboku stepped away from the stove to answer it. He scanned the phone to see where the call was coming from. It was the 1-800 number for Fazbear Entertainment. Tiboku picked up the phone. "Hello?" he greeted. "Hello, is a Mr. Adrian there?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone. "yes. Let me get him. One second." He lowered the phone. "Adrian, there's someone on the phone who wishes to speak with you." Adrian got up from the couch. He ran over to the phone as quickly as possible. "hello?" "Hello Adrian. I'm Mr. Afton, how are you this evening?" Adrian gulped. "I'm doing pretty good. What can I do for you Mr. Afton?" he questioned. "I'm calling to tell you that we will need for you to start work as early as next week. We have several parties going on that week and the machines will need to be kept in perfect working order. I'm sure you can handle that." Adrian smiled. "yes sir. I'll be there next week. Thank you guys so much for this wonderful opportunity." Adrian heard Afton laugh lowly. "I'm glad to hear that you are excited about working for us. Take care."

 _ **Let me know what you guys think. The rules of my review section are located on the bio of my page. As always I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


End file.
